Flor de Ceniza
by Furby123
Summary: Elsa es una chica joven con toda la vida por delante, pero con apenas experiencia en la vida. Todo cambia cuando, por error, acaba mezclándose con la gente equivocada y entre ellos con Axel, un vividor que nunca se ha preocupado por algo que no fuera él mismo. Axel la llevará hasta las zonas más oscuras de la ciudad, abriendo la mente de Elsa y llevándola al borde de la situación.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

_Cómo acabé aquí, en un fumadero de crack rodeada de yonkis y putas es difícil de explicar. Nadie creería que la chica que está sentada en una esquina escribiendo en un pequeño cuaderno es la misma que hace unos meses vestía con vestidos y sacaba sobresalientes en la universidad. Ahora no queda nada de esa chica. Pero lo mejor será que empiece por el principio de todo. Déjame contarte qué fue lo que sucedió y como acabé aquí._


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

Era una mañana soleada de marzo. Elsa caminaba por los jardines del campus con varios de sus compañeros de clase, oyéndose únicamente su dulce risa con cada comentario que hacían. Su pelo castaño iba recogido en un moño perfecto del que no sobresalía ningún pelo. A ojos de cualquier persona, Elsa era una chica elegante, procedente de una familia de bien, centrada en sus estudios. Podría ser definida como la chica que toda madre querría para su hijo.

"Aún es temprano para volver a casa, ¿por qué no nos quedamos un rato todos juntos aquí?" Dijo un chico con los que Elsa iba. A pesar de ser responsable, también quería relacionarse con sus compañeros de clase. Dudó por unos momentos hasta que aceptó ir con ellos y sentarse en el césped con cuidado de no arrugar ni manchar su vestido blanco.

Comenzaron a hablar de temas al azar. De exámenes, de trabajos, etc. Otros disfrutaban de cómo los rayos de sol acariciaban sus rostros. El ambiente era relajado y tranquilo. Pero la tranquilidad no duró mucho. Ruidos de motocicletas comenzaron a oírse en la lejanía, acercándose a los jardines. El grupo de amigos se miró entre sí extrañados. Los ruidos cada vez eran más cercanos. Elsa se puso en pie para marcharse. No quería tener ningún problema. Cuando se agachó a coger su bolso, el ruido desapareció. Elsa se detuvo y miró a sus amigos, no segura de saber qué hacer. Un grupo de chicos se acercó a los jardines.

Todos los habían visto muchas veces por la ciudad. Eran un grupo de trece personas poco amigables. Se pasaban el día con sus motocicletas paseando por la ciudad y sembrando el miedo haya por donde iban. Todos los padres les decían a sus hijos que se apartaran de su camino cuando se cruzaran con ellos. Sus ropas oscuras y de cuero llamaban la atención de todos, incluso la de Elsa. Sus ojos azules oscuros pasaron por todos los miembros del grupo y se pararon en una pareja que caminaban los últimos alejados del resto y riéndose entre sí. Uno tenía el pelo azul y una gran cicatriz en mitad de su cara bastante visible, a pesar de sus esfuerzos por intentar ocultarla tras un pañuelo oscuro. Su compañero, un pelirrrojo con dos tatuajes en sus mejillas, iba riéndose animadamente mientras señalaba al grupo de estudiantes. Sus ojos repararon en Elsa, que los analizaba fríamente. Hizo un amago de acercarse al grupo, haciendo que Elsa se sobresaltara y tensara. Esto solo ocasionó una carcajada por parte del pelirrojo que volvía con su grupo.

"Vámonos." Dijo el chico que propuso pasar el rato ahí, mientras tiraba de Elsa. La chica caminó torpemente volviendo la mirada hacia el nuevo grupo que había llegado, encontrándose brevemente con los ojos del pelirrojo.

* * *

"Las niñas de papá son tan inocentes." Comentó el peliazul. "¿Axel?" Llamó al pelirrojo. "¿Axel me estás oyendo?"

"¡Ah!" Gritó Axel al recibir un golpe de su compañero.

"¿Dónde tenías la cabeza?"

"¿Acaso importa, Saix?" Sonrió Axel mientras se unía al resto del grupo que se había sentado y empezaron a sacar botellines de cervezas y paquetes de tabaco. En realidad la mente de Axel estaba puesta en Elsa. No la había visto nunca pero Axel tuvo que admitir que era bonita. Prendió su cigarro mientras pensaba en todos los posibles escenarios en los que se volvía a cruzar con ella.

"Compañeros." Un hombre alto con el pelo blanco se puso en pie en el centro del grupo y comenzó a mirar uno por uno a los chicos que estaban alrededor de él. "Es hora de que os explique por qué os he reunido hoy aquí."

"Oh Xemnas, pensaba que solo querías estar un rato con tus amigos." Dijo un chico mayor con un parche en el ojo. Xemnas lo miró fríamente e ignoró.

"Ha llegado el momento de que el nombre de la Organización abandone la actitud infantil en la que se ha encuadrado. No somos el monstruo del saco. No nos dedicamos a asustar a niños. Es hora de que nuestro nombre se imponga en otros aspectos." Todos miraban a Xemnas con dudas en sus rostros. "Muchos de vosotros sois expertos científicos." Las mentes de algunos se iluminaron.

"No estarás insinuando…" Dijo el más mayor, un hombre rubio con pómulos marcados. "Es muy peligroso." Argumentó.

"¿Desde cuándo te has vuelto tan precavido, Vexen?" Rió una chica rubia que estaba sentada en el regazo de un chico con el pelo rosa.

"Larxene, tiene razón." Volvió a hablar el chico con el parche en el ojo.

"Desde el momento en el que voy a ser yo quien corra con la mayor parte de los riesgos." Se defendió Vexen.

"En eso te equivocas." Xemnas volvió a retomar la conversación. "La ciudad está sin explotar, por lo que no habrá competencia en el mercado y no levantaremos sospechas. Además, todos vamos a jugar un papel en esto. Una parte de vosotros os dedicaréis a elaborar la mejor droga que haya existido en los últimos años. Otros os dedicaréis a distribuirla."

Axel no estaba muy convencido del nuevo plan de su líder. Una cosa era pasar el rato con sus amigos siendo unos rebeldes, y otra muy distinta era meterse en temas ilegales. Saix no parecía compartir la opinión de Axel. Vivía por y para su líder, algo con lo que Axel no podía soportar.

Xemnas repartió los papeles de cada miembro en el nuevo plan: Vexen junto a un chico más joven serían los encargados de fabricar a nueva droga. Dos hombres altos y robustos serían sus ayudantes. Saix, Axel y el chico del parche serían los encargados de controlar el trabajo de todos. El resto de miembros se encargarían de distribuir la droga en distintos ambientes.

* * *

La reunión se había dado por finalizada tras unos minutos más de discusión. Axel se despidió de Saix, aunque este estaba demasiado ocupado hablando con Xemnas como para fijarse en que su amigo se había marchado.

Axel decidió despejar su cabeza dando un paseo con su motocicleta por la ciudad y aprovechando para hacer la compra en el supermercado. Una compra que se reducía a unas latas de cervezas y alguna que otra comida poco saludable.

Entró a un pequeño local sabiendo que las miradas de todos los dependientes estaban puestas en su espalda y manos. Axel ya se había acostumbrado a ello y era algo que le gustaba. Saber que era el centro de atención era una sensación que excitaba al pelirrojo.

Empezó a pasear por los pasillos mirando los distintos artículos que había, hasta que por encima de las estanterías localizó lo que realmente captó su atención. Elsa estaba allí comprando cualquier cosa que Axel no quería saber. Solo se fijaba en aquella cara en forma de corazón con su pelo recogido y sus ojos azules paseando por distintos productos refrigerados.

La mente de Axel empezó a trabajar. Optó por salir de la tienda sin su compra y con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro.

* * *

Elsa tardó aproximadamente 20 minutos en terminar su compra. No era algo realmente necesario, pero tenía una gran afición a tomar té, así que decidió pararse de camino a casa a comprar algunas bolsas para tomar durante la semana. Poco se esperaba que fuera la estuviera esperando el mismo chico que se había burlado de ella hacía unas horas.

"No pensaba que me cruzaría contigo tan pronto." La voz a su espalda sorprendió a Elsa, que tiró su compra al suelo. Su corazón empezó a palpitar rápidamente y un sudor frío empezó a correrle con la espalda. No se giró. Se mantuvo quieta sin hacer ningún movimiento y evitando girarse para mirar al chico que se acababa de colocar a su espalda. "Oh, perdona, ¿te he asustado?" Su tono era burlesco. Axel colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de Elsa, notando la rigidez y tensión de estos. "Relájate princesa, nadie va a hacerte daño. ¿Lo captas?" Axel se rió y empezó a masajear sus hombros. Elsa seguía sin poder articular palabra ni poder moverse. "Las chicas como tú sois tan apetecibles." Confesó Axel frotándose contra la espalda de Elsa. Elsa sintió una nausea en su estómago. Quería salir corriendo y alejarse de ese hombre cuanto antes. Axel decidió que ya había jugado suficiente con ella para ser la primera vez. "Volveremos a vernos, princesa." Susurró en su oído dándole un pequeño mordisco y marchándose en su moto, dejando a Elsa ahí de pie.

Elsa intentó recuperarse como pudo. Cogió sus cosas y caminó lo más rápido que sus piernas le dejaban de camino hacia su casa. Las lágrimas caían de sus ojos por sus mejillas. Nunca había pasado tanto miedo ni se había sentido tan humillada. Rezaba por no volverse a encontrar con ese individuo nunca en su vida. Poco sabía entonces lo que el futuro le depararía.

**Hola a todos, me gustaría saber vuestras opiniones acerca de la historia y si creéis que merece la pena que se siga escribiendo. Pido por favor apoyo para que siga publicando capítulos. **


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2.**

Había pasado una semana desde aquel incidente entre Elsa y Axel. Desde aquel día, Elsa andaba con miedo de volverse a encontrar en una situación parecida, por lo que siempre iba acompañada por alguien. Por suerte para ella, no los había vuelto a ver a ninguno desde aquel día, lo que alivió su tensión y permitió que se relajara.

Eso era lo que ella creía, pero la realidad no era otra sino que Axel no le había quitado en todo momento los ojos de encima. Por mucho que lo había intentado, no era capaz de quitarse los ojos de Elsa de la cabeza. Se camuflaba entre la gente para pasar desapercibido pero no perdía ningún movimiento de ella.

"Creo que estás rozando el límite de lo enfermo." Comentó un chico rubio a Axel.

"¿Por qué has venido Demyx?" Axel sonaba exasperado, no le gustaba tener que cuidar de los nuevos.

"Porque se supone que me tenías que enseñar cómo venderle esta mierda a la gente." Protestó Demyx señalando una pequeña bolsa con un polvo morado en su interior. Axel miró a la bolsa suspirando.

"Acompáñame." Dijo finalmente dirigiendo una última mirada a Elsa, que estaba sentada con sus compañeros comiendo todos juntos.

"Sigo diciendo que te estás obsesionando." Volvió a repetir Demyx mientras intentaba seguir el paso de Axel.

"Y yo te digo que no he pedido tu opinión." Contestó Axel. No era verdad que estuviera obsesionado, simplemente disfrutaba causando terror en otras personas. O eso es lo que quería creer. La conversación terminó ahí. Axel llevó a Demyx por los sótanos de los edificios de la Universidad hasta que llegó a uno concreto.

"Owii…" Murmuró Demyx. El ambiente era húmedo y la oscuridad solo aumentaba su claustrofobia. "Estoy seguro que hay otros lugares mejores que este." Dijo el muchacho tragando con dificultad.

"Si tan listo eres explícame qué hago aquí." Sonrió Axel, aunque fue algo inapreciable por la oscuridad del lugar. Axel sabía de la claustrofobia de su compañero, pero había cruzado la raya con sus comentarios hacía un rato. Necesitaba escarmentar. "Quédate con todo lo que yo haga." Dijo Axel mientras golpeaba una tubería. Al principio, Demyx solo oía golpes, pero no tardó en observar el ritmo de su compañero. En apenas 10 minutos ya había un grupo de tres personas en la entrada del pasillo, alumbrados con las pantallas de sus teléfonos móviles. Axel se acercó a ellos y empezó a murmurar algo. Su cabeza se volvió a Demyx, haciéndole una señal para que se acercara. Demyx obedeció secándose el sudor de la frente. "Tenemos algo nuevo que ofreceros." Con una señal, Demyx sacó el pequeño saco del bolsillo de su pantalón y se lo tendió a Axel. Los otros muchachos iluminaron el polvo con sus móviles y antes de que pudieran cogerlo, Axel volvió a guardárselo. "Sabéis que la cosa no funciona así."

"¿Cuánto?" Uno de los muchachos no tardó en contestar. Demyx intercambió una mirada con Axel. El pellirrojo asintió.

"50$ el gramo." Contestó Demyx. Axel miró a los futuros compradores, que se miraban dudando entre sí.

"Es una oferta especial del día. Por ser la primera vez." Añadió Demyx, repitiendo palabra por palabra lo que Xemnas le había ordenado decir.

Tras un largo rato de discusión, los chicos aceptaron el producto y se marcharon por donde habían venido.

"Sabéis como conseguir más." Se despidió Axel y, junto a Demyx, salió de los sótanos.

* * *

"¿A dónde llega esa tubería que has golpeado antes?" Preguntó Demyx una vez que salió a los jardines del campus y recuperó el aliento.

"A los baños de la biblioteca." Contestó Axel de manera indiferente. "Es donde te encontrarás más compradores." Axel miró la hora en la pantalla de su móvil. Eran las 5 de la tarde y había perdido el rastro de Elsa.

"¡Axel!" El pelirrojo se giró y vio como Saix se acercaba hacia ellos. "Xemnas quiere vernos." Axel lo miró con duda. "A todos. Solo para hablar de las primeras ventas."

"Sí, claro." Contestó Axel, sabiendo realmente cuál era el motivo de la reunión. "Además, hay que devolverle el dinero." Dijo dando unos ligeros toques en el bolsillo de su pantalón. "Vamos, Demyx."

* * *

Elsa salió temprano de clase ese día y decidió ir a la biblioteca a buscar algunos libros para preparar un trabajo de evaluación a la biblioteca.

No tardó en ubicarse y llenar una mesa de libros y folios en los que iba anotando datos de interés. Le resultaba fácil concentrarse en la biblioteca y había veces en las que, como sucedió aquella vez, perdía la noción del tiempo. Solo se dio cuenta de que estaba sola cuando las luces de la biblioteca se empezaron a apagar. Rápidamente cogió sus folios y salió corriendo antes de que cerrasen las puertas.

Una vez fuera miró el horario del próximo bus que le llevaba a su casa. Había salido el último.

"No sabía que era tan tarde_." _Susurró para sí misma mientras sacaba su teléfono móvil del bolso.

"Parece que has perdido la noción del tiempo." Rió una voz a su espalda.

"Óscar." Elsa se alegró de ver a su compañero de clase. "¿Qué haces tan tarde aquí?" Sonrió mientras se acercaba a él. Al menos no estaba sola en la Universidad.

"Acabo de salir de trabajar. ¿Quieres que te acerque a casa?" Preguntó amablemente.

Elsa se sintió aliviada de no tener que esperar al próximo autobús sola para llegar a casa. Óscar la acompañó al asiento del copiloto y le abrió la puerta, indicándole que entrara, y dedicándole disimuladamente un repaso que no pasó por alto a los ojos de Axel, que esperaba en la oscuridad, montado en su motocicleta. Axel sintió ira subiéndole por cada nervio de su cuerpo. Esperó a que el coche se pusiera en marcha y los siguió, dejando una distancia segura que no levantara sospechas.

* * *

Tras una media hora de camino, el coche se detuvo en un barrio familiar. Parecía sacado de una película: Las casas con sus jardines y cocheras, los caminos iluminados y con árboles cada metro. Flores adornaban las vallas que rodeaban las casas. Era un lugar en el que Axel sabía que nunca podría vivir. Apagó por completo la moto al ver al coche frente a una casa de piedra gris, con setos a modo de verja. Un suelo con losas llevaba a un gran porche con sillas y mesas de café.

* * *

Elsa agradeció a Óscar el gesto y se despidió amablemente, sin embargo cuando fue a abrir la puerta del coche, esta estaba bloqueada.

"¿Óscar?" Elsa empezó a ponerse nerviosa. Se giró y vio a su compañero relajado y mirándola fijamente.

"Tranquila Elsa, aún podemos quedarnos a hablar un rato más." Dijo acariciando suavemente el dorso de la mano de la chica.

"Vale, pero hablemos fuera, por favor." Elsa empezó a pulsar botones para abrir la puerta pero era inútil, solo Óscar podía desbloquearla.

Lo que ocurrió a continuación ocurrió muy rápido. Una mano golpeó el cristal de Óscar, rompiéndolo por completo y lanzando trozos de cristal por todo el interior. Elsa no pudo evitar gritar mientras metía su cabeza entre sus rodillas y se cubría para evitar daños. Una mano agarró a Óscar del cuello de la camisa y tiró de él hacia fuera mientras le gritaba que abriera la puerta. Óscar obedeció mientras suplicaba que no le hicieran daño. Elsa levantó la mirada y vio a Axel asomado a la ventana rota y gritándole algo que no lograba entender. Exasperado, Axel caminó hacia la puerta de Elsa con Óscar aún por el cuello.

"¡Lárgate!" Gritó Axel y Elsa obedeció asintiendo la cabeza y corriendo hacia su casa lo más rápido posible.

Axel vio por encima de su hombro como se metía en su casa y cerraba la puerta. Su atención se volvió a centrar en el muchacho que lloraba como un niño. Era algo patético.

"No vuelvas a hacer eso en tu vida." La voz de Axel era dura y fría. "Ni con ella ni con otra chica, ¿lo captas?" Óscar asintió temblando pero eso no era suficiente para Axel. Necesitaba oírlo. Tras zarandearlo un poco logró que Óscar prometiera no volver a acercarse a Elsa o nadie más. Axel rodó sus ojos, no era eso exactamente lo que quería, pero con tal de que no se acercara a Elsa le bastaba. Soltó al muchacho y dejó que se montara en el coche. Le lanzó un fajo de billetes para que arreglara la ventanilla y le ordenó que se marchara. El coche de Óscar huyó tan rápido como pudo.

Axel pasó sus manos por el pelo y suspiró, mirando las ventanas de la casa y viendo como una cortina se movía lentamente. Sonrió e hizo un gesto con su cabeza a modo de despedida, caminando de vuelta a su moto.

* * *

Elsa observó como Axel le daba la espalda y caminaba hacia su motocicleta. No podía asimilar lo que había sucedido. El mismo chico que una semana atrás la había humillado de la manera que lo había hecho, acababa de defenderla y salvarla de una situación que podría haber acabado horriblemente. La mezcla de sentimientos que empezaron a surgir en el interior de Elsa impidió que descansara esa noche, intentando dar respuesta a todas las dudas que le surgían en ese momento. _¿Por qué lo ha hecho? ¿Qué quiere de mí?_

**Ari Kuma, gracias por mostrar tu apoyo siguiendo la historia. Al resto os animo a que me indiquéis vuestra opinión y a que apoyéis la historia para más capítulos. ¡Gracias!**


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

Elsa pasó una de las peores noches de su vida. Apenas pegó ojo pensando en la reacción de Axel. Ni si quiera entendía cómo había llegado hasta allí. Se preguntaba si volvería a cruzarse con él en algún momento. Y si lo hacía, dudaba entre agradecerle el gesto de la otra noche o huir de él.

Por la mañana se vistió como cada día con uno de sus vestidos. Ese día decidió llevar un vestido amarillo de tirantes que su madre le había regalado hacía unos días. Aunque hacía una temperatura agradable, aún era pronto para ir en tirantes por lo que cogió su chaqueta vaquera y un bolso marrón que iba a juego con sus zapatos.

Bajó a desayunar y se encontró con su madre. No quería preocuparla así que actuó como si nada de la otra noche hubiera sucedido.

"Buenos días." Saludó tranquilamente. Su madre no se giró pero le contestó con tranquilidad. Elsa la miró triste. Quería correr a ella pero sabía que lo mejor era dejarla recuperarse sola. El desayuno transcurrió sin más intercambio de palabras.

Axel se metió directamente en la ducha una vez se despertó. Abrió el grifo de agua caliente y dejó que el agua corriera hasta que notó la temperatura subir. Sin dudarlo mucho metió la cabeza debajo del agua y dejó que el agua le golpeara suavemente. Notó como un escozor subía por su brazo derecho. Miró hacia abajo y vio las heridas en el codo de haber roto el cristal.

Salió al rato con una toalla liada en su cintura. Abrió un armario y empezó a curarse el codo mientras pensaba en si había merecido la pena la noche anterior. Porqué lo había hecho era algo que aún no sabía responder. No toleraba ver como un tío intentaba aprovecharse de una chica pero, ¿no era eso lo que hacía él? ¿No había asustado a Elsa unas semanas atrás? Con rabia terminó de vestirse y salió sin un rumbo fijo.

Aquella tarde, Elsa acompañó a una amiga a su casa, que vivía unas manzanas más debajo de la casa de Elsa. Sin embargo por el camino decidieron dar un rodeo más largo para disfrutar de la cálida temperatura del día. Bajaron hasta la ribera del río y caminaron hablando de temas al azar. Elsa no le había contado a nadie los dos episodios que había vivido recientemente.

Unos gritos captaron su atención. Alguien estaba teniendo una acalorada discusión. Elsa intentó convencer a su amiga de salir de allí y volver por el camino de siempre, pero la otra chica era demasiado 'cotilla' y no era capaz de ignorar aquellas situaciones.

"Solo voy a acercarme un poco. Nadie me verá." Sonrió la chica mientras dejaba a Elsa atrás y se dirigía hacia unos arbustos donde podría esconderse para observar la discusión que se estaba dando a la orilla del río.

Axel observaba con los brazos cruzados junto a Demyx como Saix intimidaba al pobre chaval que había cometido el error de tomarle el pelo a Demyx. La cosa iba para largo así que sacó su paquete de tabaco y colocó un cigarro entre sus finos labios.

El enfado de Saix fue aumentando hasta el punto de que empezó a golpear al muchacho. Con una patada, logró que se arrodillara en el suelo, siendo más fácil golpearle así. Axel se giró para evitar ver la escena. Fue entonces cuando vio el reflejo rosa tras los arbustos que decoraban la ribera del río. Vio que Saix tenía la situación bajo control así que subió para investigar quien era su nuevo espectador.

Elsa había perdido de vista a su amiga. Podría acercarse a la dirección en la que se había escondido, pero algo le hacía detenerse en aquel lugar. Intentó llamarla entre susurros pero era inútil. Una mano fría sujeto su hombro con fuerza. Elsa giró lentamente su cabeza para encontrarse frente por frente con los ojos verdes de Axel. Con un simple gesto, Axel le señaló hacia los arbustos y Elsa comenzó a caminar hacia ellos.

Al cabo de un rato, Axel tenía a las dos chicas frente a él con las miradas puestas en sus pies. Axel levantó el mentón de la amiga de Elsa y le ordenó marcharse. Las chicas intercambiaron las miradas, haciendo que Axel se enfadara aún más.

"Márchate antes de que me arrepienta."

La chica salió corriendo, dejando a Elsa y a Axel a solas. Elsa tenía sus ojos azules clavados en Axel.

"Habéis tenido suerte de que os encontrara yo." Elsa no dijo nada. Apretó los labios con fuerza para evitar mostrar su miedo. "Creo que te has confundido de persona. No voy a ser tu héroe." Axel no mostró humor en esa frase.

"No pretendía-" Comenzó a decir Elsa, pero en un tono tan bajo que Axel no pudo entenderla.

"Dudo que puedan entenderte hablando así."

"¡Nadie te ha pedido que seas mi héroe!" Inmediatamente después de decir esas palabras, Elsa se tapó la boca con las dos manos. Axel la miraba con una expresión aburrida.

"Son dos las veces que te he salvado." Axel hablaba con un tono cansino. Elsa no podía negarle eso pero no iba a entrar en una discusión con alguien como él. Saix apareció en ese momento seguido de Demyx. Los dos observaron la escena con cierta intriga.

"¿Dónde te has metido?" Pregunto Demyx mientras observaba a Elsa.

"Está claro que hemos tenido espectadores." Dijo Saix fríamente. "Tendremos que encargarnos de que no se extienda por la ciudad lo que acaba de suceder." Saix comenzó a caminar hacia Elsa, pero se encontró con Axel en mitad del camino.

"Ya me he encargado yo." Contestó Axel. Saix lo miró fijamente. "Déjalo en mis manos esta vez Saix. No ha visto nada." Axel miró de reojo a Elsa que estaba apoyada contra un muro temblando. Demyx intentó acercarse a tranquilizarla, pero se dio cuenta de que no era buena idea al oír un quejido de ella. "Demyx, déjala." Y con esto Axel se acercó a Elsa, la cogió del brazo y la sacó de allí.

Elsa caminó alejada de Axel. Ese chico llevaba semanas atormentándola.

"Es tarde y estás lejos de casa. Deja que te acompañe." Dijo Axel mirándola fijamente.

"Puedo ir yo sola." Contestó Elsa sin mirarle si quiera. Aunque era cierto que tardaría bastante en llegar a su casa, no le importaba con tal de tranquilizarse.

"Insisto. Solamente te dejaré allí." Axel se rascó la cabeza y miró distraído a sus botas. "Quiero que llegues bien a casa."

Elsa siguió negándose pero finalmente aceptó la compañía al ver como gente con unas pintas extrañas se acercaban a la zona. Comenzó a caminar pero Axel la detuvo y la guió hacia su motocicleta. Sacó dos cascos y le ofreció uno a Elsa. Se montó en ella y la encendió, haciéndole una señal a Elsa para que se montara.

"No correrás peligro." Sonrió Axel al ver la expresión de terror que tenía en la cara. Elsa se puso el casco y se acercó a Axel sin saber realmente como subirse en algo tan grande como la moto de Axel. "Apoya el pie ahí y sube con impulso." Elsa hizo tal cual y se colocó a las espaldas de Axel. "No es tan difícil, ¿eh?" Axel rió. "Sujétate en la parte de atrás, ordenó. Cuando se aseguró que estaba colocada puso rumbo a la casa de la noche anterior. Aunque moría por dentro por sentir el pequeño cuerpo de Elsa sobre su espalda, sabía que era demasiado pedir para ese momento, por lo que se conformó con que hubiera accedido a que la acompañara.

Veinte minutos después Axel entró en el barrio de Elsa. Fue entonces cuando notó como Elsa le golpeaba suavemente el hombro. Axel se detuvo en un lado y la miró.

"Déjame aquí." Pidió Elsa. Axel miró a la chica y luego a la carretera, no estaba lejos de casa. Podía verse a unos metros desde donde estaban. Axel asintió y detuvo por completo el motor, quitándose el casco.

Elsa bajó con más facilidad con la que había subido y le tendió a Axel el casco. Por un breve instante, los dos se miraron en silencio. Elsa se giró y comenzó a caminar hacia su casa pero se detuvo y volvió a mitad de camino. Axel seguía allí, parado y observándola.

"Nadie te ha pedido que me salves ni me ayudes. No soy una princesa en apuros." Comenzó a decir, intentando mantener un tono educado. "Pero gracias." Axel la miró sorprendido. No se esperaba ese comentario para nada. "Gracias por haber aparecido ayer y por haber sido tu el que nos encontrara. Te prometo que no diremos nada."

"No tienes que preocuparte." Contestó Axel con un tono de satisfacción. Vio como Elsa le sonrió y volvió a encaminarse hacia su casa. No se movió hasta que no vio como su figura desaparecía por la puerta principal.

Desde la ventana del salón, Elsa vio como Axel se colocaba de nuevo el casco y pasaba por frente de su casa para salir del barrio. Se sentía bien al agradecerle los gestos que había tenido. No se esperaba que la conversación fuera a ser tan agradable. Algo en el interior de Elsa comenzó a pensar de manera diferente sobre el chico, aunque eso solo era el inicio de toda su historia.


	5. Capítulo 4

Capítulo 4

Elsa consiguió dormir estupendamente aquella noche después de dos semanas en las que su cabeza no conseguía parar de pensar.

Aquella mañana se levantó llena de energía. Caminó hacia el baño para arreglarse. Comenzó a recogerse el pelo entre las manos pero se detuvo mirándose durante un rato en el espejo, indecisa. Algo dentro de ella gritaba por romper con la rutina. Con una sonrisa nerviosa soltó su melena oscura y dejó que cayera sobre sus hombros. Le resultaba extraño ver su pelo liso enmarcándole la cara.

Al salir del baño se quitó su pijama y buscó entre sus vestidos algo distinto a lo que ponerse. Sonrió triunfante al encontrarlo. Estaba tan distinta y tan nerviosa.

* * *

Salió de su habitación y corrió a hacerse el desayuno. Aquel día su madre aún no se había levantado. Mientras tomaba una taza para comer cereales, oyó como alguien se preparaba para salir.

"Vas a llegar tarde si no te das prisa." Elsa se giró y se encontró con su padre. No era capaz de mirarlo a los ojos. "Aún te tienes que vestir y quitarte ese pijama." Sin decir nada más salió de la casa, dejando a Elsa apoyada contra la mesa de la cocina e intentando asimilar la opinión de su padre sobre su nuevo look. Miró la taza con leche que había cogido para desayunar. De repente no le apetecía comer nada, así que la tiró por el fregadero y subió arrastrando sus pasos a cambiarse de ropa. No tenía mucho tiempo que perder.

* * *

Axel se levantó con una llamada de Saix. Era su día libre, maldita sea. Solo quería quedarse en casa sin hacer absolutamente nada.

Se metió en la ducha e intentó despertarse aún del sueño que tenía. Había tardado en llegar a su casa desde donde dejó a Elsa y cuando llegó, lo único que podía hacer era pensar en la dulce sonrisa que le dedicó cuando le agradeció su ayuda.

Cuando salió del baño vio en su móvil 3 llamadas perdidas de Saix y un mensaje diciéndole que le llamara cuando antes.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Tienes que recogerme." Dijo Saix. Axel se preguntaba por qué no se lo pedía a Xemnas, ya que estaban tan unidos últimamente. "Escucha Axel, no olvides que esto lo estamos haciendo por nosotros." Dijo Saix después de un largo silencio. "Tenemos que buscarla, y no podemos hacerlo solos." Saix tenía razón.

"De acuerdo, en 10 minutos salgo." Dijo Axel finalmente mientras colgaba el teléfono.

* * *

Al cabo de un rato Axel y Saix salieron en dirección al punto de reunión de la Organización. Fueron los últimos en llegar, algo que no le gusto a Saix pero que para Axel era indiferente. El lugar estaba en los acueductos de la ciudad. Un lugar donde nadie les molestaría y no volverían a tener que aguantar espectadores esporádicos.

Una vez reunidos todos, Xemnas comenzó con la reunión. Aseguró que iba a ser breve. Solamente quería actualizar la situación de su nuevo negocio. Vexen, Ienzo y los demás explicaron los rendimientos técnicos del producto, y le explicaron a Xemnas una nueva fórmula en la que conseguían hasta el doble del producto manteniendo la calidad del mismo. Los vendedores explicaron sus distintos mercados y como pensaban que podían aumentar sus ganancias. Xemnas estaba satisfecho con la situación, pero quería más.

"Es hora de que demos un paso más allá." Xemnas miró a todos sus compañeros. "Hay un distribuidor bastante interesado en nuestro producto." Xemnas miró hacia atrás. Todos siguieron su mirada y vieron un coche de alta gama detenerse junto a ellos. De él salió un hombre ataviado con un traje gris. Su pelo blanco contrastaba con su piel caramelo. Saix se enderezó. Axel, por su parte, se apoyó en su motocicleta y observó al nuevo acompañante con indiferencia. "Os presento al señor-."

"Llamadme Baralai." Contestó el hombre, interrumpiendo a Xemnas. "Soy gran fan de vuestro producto, y varios clientes míos también. Cuando supe de vuestro negocio, sabía que se podía explotar para aumentar todas las ganancias."

"Pero, ¿qué hay de nosotros?" Preguntó Larxene irritada, representando al grupo de vendedores. "¿Acaso pretendes quitarnos nuestro trabajo?"

"Al contrario." Contestó Xemnas en su lugar, sonriendo con tranquilidad.

"Todos seguiréis participando, pero la diferencia es que ahora me deberéis dar a mí las explicaciones." Baralai sonrió amablemente.

"Entonces, ¿significa que tenemos un nuevo miembro en la Organización?" Demyx estaba muy confundido.

"Digamos que tenéis un nuevo socio." Contestó Xemnas. Todos sabían que la reunión se había dado por finalizada. Xemnas se dedicó a conversar con Baralai durante un rato. Conversación a la que Saix se sumó. El resto de miembros se dispersaron para seguir con sus misiones o días libres.

Axel esperó a Saix para llevarlo a casa, pero no pensaba estar como un perro faldero. Viendo que la cosa se alargaba, se montó en su motocicleta y dejó el lugar.

* * *

Elsa salió tarde de sus clases. Estaba todo oscuro salvo por el tramo de acera que iluminaban las luces del campus. Charlaba animadamente con sus compañeros mientras caminaba hacia la parada del bus para volver a la ciudad. Algo captó su atención. Una ráfaga de luz que venía desde los aparcamientos. Con dificultad, Elsa reconoció el reflejo rojo de Axel. Se detuvo con una sonrisa que intentaba ocultar.

"Elsa." Sus amigas la llamaron, pero la chica las ignoró. ¿Estaría allí por ella? ¿Cómo sabía dónde encontrarla siempre? Las ráfagas se volvieron a repetir y Elsa vio como Axel se inclinaba hacia delante apoyándose en el casco que sostenía sobre ella. "¿Elsa?" Las chicas volvieron a llamarlas.

"Han venido a recogerme." Contestó Elsa y sin decir nada más se dirigió hacia donde Axel la esperaba.

No intercambiaron palabra. Axel simplemente la recibió con una sonrisa y le tendió el casco. Elsa se apoyó en sus hombros y subió a la motocicleta. Al igual que hizo la otra noche, se aferró a la parte trasera de la motocicleta y dejó que Axel la llevara.

* * *

Elsa no sabía en qué parte de la ciudad estaba. Los edificios eran altos, de numerosas plantas, y todos pegados a los demás. Nada que ver con su casa y las casas de alrededor, aisladas unas de otras. Tuvo la necesidad de llamar la atención de Axel, que solamente se limitó a mirarla e ignorarla.

No tardó en detenerse. Con un gesto de cabeza ordenó que Elsa se bajara. Elsa obedeció y observó a su alrededor mientras se quitaba el casco. Estaba frente a un pequeño bar del que manaba una música estridente. Elsa señaló al lugar mientras miraba a Axel. Él solo se limitó a mirarla y a empujarla suavemente para guiarla hacia el interior.

Una vez dentro, Axel no tardó en localizar una mesa alejada de todo el barullo de gente. Mandó a Elsa hacia allí mientras él se dirigía a la barra del bar a pedir algo de beber. Cuando llegó vio a Elsa en un rincón sin moverse de allí y mirando todo con ojos sorprendidos.

"Espero que no te importe que te haya robado un rato de tu tiempo, princesa." Dijo Axel mientras le tendía a Elsa una jarra de cerveza, y se sentaba con otra en su mano. Elsa miró a la cerveza intentando ocultar su desagrado. No le gustaba el amargor de esta bebida, pero tampoco quería decepcionar a Axel ni dar la imagen de rara e infantil.

"No soy una princesa." Contestó mientras le daba un sorbo a su jarra, intentando ocultar inútilmente su reacción de desagrado a Axel. Axel se rió al darse cuenta de su cara.

"No estás acostumbrada a beber, ¿verdad?" Elsa miró fijamente a Axel antes de dar un largo sorbo de su jarra, esta vez consiguiendo ocultar el desagrado. Axel la miró sorprendido. Tras un rato volvió a hablar. "Nunca me has dicho cómo te llamas."

"Nunca me has preguntado." Sonrió Elsa, ocultándose tras su jarra. Poco a poco fue acostumbrándose al sabor de la cerveza y no le iba resultando tan desagradable. Axel se quedó esperando a saber el nombre de Elsa, pero la chica estaba más entretenida mirando a la gente pasar por la ventana del bar.

"¿Y bien?" Elsa se giro distraída a mirar a Axel. "¿Piensas obsequiarme con tu nombre?"

"Soy Elsa."

"Axel."

* * *

Los chicos estuvieron hablando de cosas al azar. Elsa le contó a Axel que estudiaba biología en la universidad. Axel le contó que había estudiado criminología y obvió hablarle de la Organización. Elsa no quiso sacarle el tema. No sabía si iba a ser capaz de asimilar la información respecto al grupo.

Elsa miró su reloj y vio la hora que era.

"¡Dios mío!" Exclamó, haciendo que Axel se sobresaltara. "Debería haber llegado a casa hace más de una hora." Elsa sonaba preocupada.

"Tienes una edad para que te pongan hora de llegada." Se rió Axel intentando quitarle hierro al asunto.

"No lo entiendes, yo-" Elsa prefirió no contarle nada a Axel sobre la situación en su casa. "Tengo que irme." Dijo poniéndose en pie y saliendo del bar. Axel la siguió y vio como miraba a todos lados y a la pantalla de su móvil. "¿Cómo puedo llegar a mi casa desde aquí?" Axel se quedó mirándola seriamente, debatiendo en su cabeza entre qué hacer.

"Por aquí." Dijo finalmente, echándose a un lado y dejando ver su motocicleta.

* * *

Axel intentó llegar lo más rápido posible al barrio de Elsa, pero evitando ponerla en un peligro innecesario. Solo tardó 10 minutos en llegar. Ya se conocía el camino y no dudaba tanto en la ruta a seguir.

"Bienvenida a su palacio, princesa." Dijo Axel mientras esperaba a que Elsa se bajara y cogiera sus cosas.

"Es Elsa." Rió la muchacha mientras tendía el casco a Axel.

"Oh, es verdad. Perdona, mi cabeza es un desastre para los nombres." Se burló Axel mientras observaba a Elsa. En su interior, una llama empezó a formarse y solo había una manera de apagarla.

Aprovechando que Elsa le estaba dando el casco de vuelta, Axel decidió pillarla desprevenida. La cogió por la muñeca con su mano libre y tiró de ella hacia él, atrapándola entre sus brazos. Elsa soltó un pequeño grito de sorpresa y se quedó inmóvil, mirando a Axel fijamente con sus ojos azules. Axel se inclinó y rozó suavemente los labios de Elsa con los suyos. Algo inapreciable para cualquiera, pero que consiguió mandar miles de descargas eléctricas por la columna de la chica. Elsa entrecerró los ojos al tacto de él, esperando que siguiera. Sin embargo Axel se retiró, dejándola libre.

"Buenas noches, Elsa." Dijo Axel con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro. Elsa se quedó mirándolo incrédula.

"Buenas noches, Axel." Respondió sin saber qué hacer. Tras unos segundos viendo que Axel seguía con esa estúpida sonrisa, comenzó a dar media vuelta para irse. En ese momento, Axel volvió a sujetarla.

"Qué cabeza la mía." Dijo antes de besarla decididamente. Era un beso simple. Para nada romántico o pasional. Pero era justo lo que Elsa quería. "Parece que no solo se me olvidan los nombres." Axel sonrió, recibiendo una gran sonrisa por parte de Elsa.

* * *

Elsa caminó hacia su casa acariciando sus labios y volviendo a repetir la escena una y otra vez en su cabeza.


	6. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

Pasaron los días desde aquel momento y Elsa no tuvo noticias de Axel. No sabía cómo actuar. Andaba distraída y le costaba concentrarse en algo que no fuera Axel. Siguieron pasando los días y comenzó a nacer en ella un sentimiento de vergüenza. ¿Cómo se le ocurrió dejar que le besara un desconocido?

"Está claro que ha pasado de ella." Comentó una amiga de Elsa, captando su atención. Estaban sentadas en el comedor de la universidad. Elsa intentó seguir la conversación.

"Estoy segura que tiene una explicación." Contestó una segunda chica. "Se le veía muy interesado en ella."

"Porque iba buscando lo que buscaba."

Elsa pensó en las opiniones de sus amigas y empezó a elaborar su propia opinión. Indignada se levantó de la mesa y salió del edificio sin dar ninguna explicación.

* * *

"¿Elsa?" Una voz llamó a sus espaldas. Elsa se giró y se encontró con un chico rubio. Era el mismo que se había intentado acercar a ella el día en que Axel la encontró metiendo las narices donde no debía. "Eres Elsa, ¿verdad?" Volvió a preguntar. Elsa asintió manteniendo una gran distancia entre ambos. "Me han pedido que te de esto." Demyx le tendió una nota. Elsa lo miró extrañada. "Dice que es urgente." Elsa tomó la nota y la leyó. Cuando levantó la mirada Demyx no estaba.

Elsa volvió a leer la nota. Alguien le decía que necesitaba verla esa noche, y Elsa sabía quién era ese alguien. Arrugó la nota y la tiró al suelo. Comenzó a caminar pero volvió a mirar la vista hacia atrás. Miró la bola de papel. Suspiró y se volvió a recogerla. Ya se le ocurriría la manera de escaparse esa noche.

* * *

Axel llevaba semanas cargado de trabajo. Con el nuevo socio de Xemnas el trabajo se había duplicado. Le habían puesto a supervisar la producción en el laboratorio y a entregar en mano el producto a Baralai. Apenas había tenido tiempo para pensar en Elsa.

Cuando por fin tuvo un momento de paz pudo pensar. Se subió a la azotea de su edificio, viendo la ciudad a oscuras desde allí. Había sido divertido el momento con Elsa la otra noche. Cogió su teléfono abriendo su agenda de contactos.

"Eres estúpido, Axel." Susurró para sí mismo. No tenía el teléfono de Elsa y dudaba cuando volvería a tener un descanso del trabajo. Irritado golpeó con su pie la pared del edificio y ahogó un grito en su garganta.

* * *

Saix observó a Axel desde la distancia. Sabía que su amigo estaba distraído últimamente con alguien, y no podía afectarle a su trabajo. Saix necesitaba a Axel centrado para conseguir su objetivo y sabía que tenía que hacer.

* * *

Elsa esperó vestida en su cuarto hasta que no oyó ningún ruido en la habitación. Esperó lo suficiente para asegurarse que nadie estaba despierto. Salió descalza de su casa con los zapatos en la mano y cerrando la puerta suavemente. Se acercó al garaje, donde tenía preparada su bicicleta.

* * *

Elsa llegó antes de la hora de quedada. La había reunido en el acueducto de la ciudad. Vio a un grupo de chicos sentados contra la pared. Intentó buscar a Axel en el grupo pero no había ni rastro de él. Oyó como unos pasos se acercaba hacia ella. Se giró rápidamente queriéndose encontrar con Axel, pero en su lugar le recibió un rostro marcado. Elsa dio unos pasos hacia atrás.

"¿Axel?" Preguntó al extraño que la miraba fijamente.

"No va a venir." Saix respondió fríamente. Elsa apartó la mirada de él. Se sentía decepcionada y engañada. "¿Te molesta?" Elsa no respondió a su pregunta. "Vete acostumbrando. Su vida es así. Es alguien caprichoso que no para hasta que consigue lo que quiere, pero en el momento que lo hace…Puf, se esfuma de tu vida para siempre."

Elsa empezó a agobiarse. Todos los pensamientos que había tenido surgieron en su cabeza de golpe. Su corazón palpitaba con fuerza contra su pecho. Comenzó a respirar con dificultad. Su vista se nublaba. Se sentía frustrada y humillada. Saix la observaba. Había conseguido su objetivo: Alejar a Elsa de Axel. Sabía que su amigo se repondría con facilidad. Había visto muchas veces como pasaba página en un par de horas. Sonrió y dejó a Elsa allí, sola, de rodillas en el suelo.

* * *

Demyx decidió seguir a Saix. No sabía cuál eran sus planes con Elsa, pero estaba seguro de que no eran nada buenos. No se equivocó al ver como la muchacha se arrodillaba en el suelo y Saix se marchaba.

Demyx salió corriendo en busca de Elsa. Cuando se acercó, la muchacha se sujetaba el pecho y respiraba agitadamente. Demyx la levantó agarrándola por la cintura. Miró a todos lados intentado trazar un plan. Elsa soltó un quejido. Seguía hiperventilando.

"Mierda." Demyx miró a Elsa y echó a andar. "Tranquila. Yo te ayudo."

* * *

Unos golpes en la puerta despertaron a Axel. Era pasada la media noche. Intentó ignorarlos pero los golpes siguieron con insistencia.

"¡Agh!" Gritó Axel poniéndose de pie con rabia. Abrió la puerta cabreado y se encontró con la espalda de Demyx. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Preguntó, encontrándose con una mirada asustada del rubio. "¿Demyx?" Fue entonces cuando Axel se percató de la figura que Demyx cogía. No dudó en salir a coger a Elsa.

La metió en su casa y la sentó en el sofá del salón. Ordenó a Demyx que la vigilara mientras él buscaba un vaso de agua y algo que ayudara a la muchacha a tranquilizarse. Cuando se acercó, Elsa sollozaba y Demyx seguía intentando tranquilizarla.

"¿Qué ha pasado?" Preguntó Axel.

"Ella-" Comenzó a decir Demyx, pero se detuvo. No tenía claro querer contarle a Axel que el responsable de esa situación era Saix. Tampoco había oído nada de lo que habían hablado.

"¡Demyx!" Axel estaba al borde de la desesperación.

"La encontré así." Respondió finalmente. "Salí a tomar algo y a la vuelta la encontré sola y en esta situación. No sabía qué hacer ni a donde llevarla, y ya que tú y ella os conocéis, pensé que sería lo mejor traerla aquí."

"Has hecho bien, Demyx." Dijo Axel tras un minuto de silencio y dándole unas palmadas a Demyx en la espalda. "Vete a casa. Yo me encargo de ella." Dijo Axel mientras rodeaba a Elsa con su brazo y la inclinaba hacia él, quedando ella ligeramente apoyada en su pecho desnudo.

Demyx se giró antes de salir y vio la escena. Dentro de él sintió como si un nudo se aflojara. Supo que había hecho lo correcto.

Axel acarició la espalda de Elsa intentando tranquilizarla y mostrarle que estaba todo bien. Sitió como dejaba de agitarse y temblar, sus músculos relajándose lentamente. Axel sitió su respiración pausada sobre su pecho. Supo que se había dormido. La posición en el sofá no era muy cómoda. Cogió a Elsa en brazos y la llevó hasta su habitación. La tumbó en la cama con delicadeza. Le quitó los zapatos y le soltó el pelo.

"Descansa, princesa." Susurró Axel mientras rozaba sus labios contra los de ella.

"Axel." Murmuró Elsa girándose y cogiendo la mano de Axel.

"Tranquila. Mañana hablamos." Dijo finalmente el pelirrojo. Arropó a Elsa y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Miró la hora. Solo tenía 4 horas hasta que sonara su despertador y se tuviera que levantar para irse a 'trabajar'. Se sentó en el sofá e intentó aprovechar la poca noche que quedaba.


	7. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

Elsa soñó esa noche. No paraba de correr, huyendo de alguien o algo. Al final del camino siempre aparecía una figura. Elsa le llamaba pero la figura parecía no escucharla.

Le despertó el olor a café recién hecho y tostadas. No abrió los ojos hasta que su cerebro se percató de que nunca llegaba ese olor a su habitación. Los abrió lentamente. Se despertó en una habitación gris, iluminada por la luz que entraba por la ventana. Estiró su brazo y se dio cuenta de lo grande que era la cama en la que estaba. Estaba claro que no era su habitación.

Se incorporó al mismo tiempo que se abría la puerta de la habitación. Elsa se encontró con un Axel desgreñado. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada al principio, pero fue Axel quien rompió el silencio.

"Espero que tengas hambre." Dijo abriendo la puerta del todo y dejando ver la bandeja que tenía en sus manos. Elsa lo miró sin ninguna reacción. "He pensado que a las princesas os gustaba que os trajeran el desayuno a la cama." Axel sonrió esperando la respuesta de Elsa, pero en su lugar solo recibió silencio. "¿Elsa?"

"¿Dónde estoy?" Preguntó Elsa, aunque sabía de antemano la respuesta. Debía ser la casa de Axel.

"Demyx te trajo anoche. Te encontró con una crisis de ansiedad." Contestó Axel dejando la bandeja a un lado y mirando con cautela a Elsa, preocupado por si aún quedaba algún resto de esa ansiedad.

"¿Demyx? No recuerdo haber visto a Demyx." Dijo Elsa. Recuerda seguir las instrucciones de la nota y… "No recuerdo nada de anoche. La nota…"

"¿Qué nota?" Axel se tensó. No le gustaba que se metieran en sus asuntos y líos.

"Alguien me mandó una nota." Elsa empezó a buscar en los bolsillos de su vestido. Cuando la encontró se la tendió a Axel. "Pensé que-" Dudó si debería de seguir hablando.

"¿Pensaste qué?" Axel estaba cada vez más nervioso. Le arrebató la nota a Elsa y comenzó a leerla.

"Pensé que era tuya." Susurró Elsa. "Creí que querías verme y hablar conmigo." Axel releyó la nota antes de mirarla.

"Escúchame Elsa." Axel se acercó a ella y cogió su cara entre sus manos. "Nunca vuelvas a hacer lo de ayer. Nunca quedes con alguien que no sabes quién es." Elsa se irritó, era la típica conversación que había tenido con su padre desde que era niña. "Cuando quiera verte, iré en persona a por ti, no te mandaré ningún intermediario." Como su Axel hubiera pulsado un interruptor, Elsa empezó a recordar. Las palabras de Saix se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza.

"Entonces." Empezó a decir alejándose de él. "¿No has querido verme este tiempo de atrás?"

"¿De dónde te has sacado esa idea?" Axel la miraba incrédulo.

"Tú lo has dicho." Elsa intentaba no perder las formas en la discusión. "Al principio pensé que estabas ocupado pero, ¿ni si quiera podías mandarme un mensaje?"

"¿Cómo? ¡Ni si quiera tengo tu teléfono!" Axel estaba agitado y haciendo aspavientos.

"De la misma manera que me encontraste las otras veces." Elsa se clavaba las uñas en las manos.

"Por si no lo sabes, tengo trabajo." Contestó Axel fríamente.

Elsa inspiró hondo. Ya se sentía suficientemente humillada por cómo Axel la había ignorado, pero no iba a soportar sus malos modos. Se levantó despacio mientras Axel la llamaba. Elsa lo ignoraba. Se puso sus zapatos y cogió su chaqueta.

"Elsa." Murmuró Axel saliendo detrás de ella. Le cogió la mano para intentar solucionar la situación. "Escúchame."

"No, Axel." Dijo Elsa librándose del agarre de Axel. "Escúchame tú. No quiero saber nada de ti. Solo piensas en lo que tú quieres sin pensar en los demás. No quiero tener a una persona así en mi vida."

Axel siguió a Elsa fuera de su piso, hacia el rellano. Elsa empezó a bajar las escaleras sin volver la vista atrás.

"¡Genial! Sigue con tu mierda de vida, princesa. Que papá y mamá te digan todo lo que tienes que hacer."

Elsa oyó a Axel gritar con frustración, pero no se iba a rebajar a su nivel. Sin saber hacia donde debía ir, comenzó a caminar en una dirección al azar.

* * *

Axel estuvo distraído todo el día en el laboratorio, con la nota girando entre sus dedos. Veía como Saix se paseaba por la mesa de trabajo, mirando desde la distancia el escrupuloso proceso de elaboración. Axel apenas había intercambiado palabra con Saix.

Vio cómo Saix se tomaba un descanso del trabajo y salió a tomar el aire. Axel titubeó. Guardó la nota en el bolsillo de atrás y cogió su paquete de tabaco, siguiendo a su amigo.

Lo encontró en la entrada del edificio. Axel se colocó a su lado y se prendió un cigarro. Exhaló el humo antes de hablar.

"Saix." Llamó Axel al peliazul. "Ayer te estuve buscando. ¿Dónde estabas?" Ninguno de los dos se miró.

"Estuve por ahí." Sonrió Saix. "Ya sabes." Dijo guiñando un ojo hacia nadie en concreto.

"Creo que sí lo sé." El tono de Axel era totalmente serio. "Son muchos años ya juntos. Reconozco tu letra." Axel se llevó su cigarro a la boca. Llenó sus pulmones de humo y lo retuvo unos segundos antes de echarlo.

"Lo hice por ti." Confesó Saix con un tono neutral. "No puedo dejar que mi amigo sufra."

"No estoy sufriendo."

"¿Crees que no he visto tus rabietas?" Saix miró de reojo a su amigo, que estaba más centrado en las cenizas del cigarro. "No tenéis futuro. Piénsalo, una chica como ella y un chico como tu. Como nosotros." Saix susurró esa última parte.

"No vuelvas a entrometerte en mi vida." Dijo Axel tirando su colilla al suelo.

"No hagas que nuestros planes fracasen." Y con esto, la conversación se dio por terminada. No volvieron a intercambiar palabras en todo el día.

Axel no dejó de pensar en su conversación con Saix y en Elsa. Saix, por su parte, solo podía pensar en cómo la nota había llegado a Axel.

* * *

Elsa no fue ese día a clase. Aprovechó que nadie estaba en casa para recuperarse de la agitada noche. Se cambió despacio y se metió en el baño. Preparó una bañera relajante con sales y aceite y decidió tomárselo con calma.

* * *

No se dio cuenta de que se había dormido. Despertó al empezar a sentir frío. El agua se había quedado helada. Salió del baño liada en un albornoz y se fue a su habitación. Encendió una pequeña lámpara cerca de la ventana y se tumbó a mirar su móvil.

* * *

Axel observó como una luz de la casa se encendía. No había ningún coche, así que debía de ser la habitación de Elsa. Qué estaba haciendo allí no lo sabía ni él mismo. Solo sabía que necesitaba verla y abrazarla y besarla y disculparse por ser un capullo integral.

* * *

Elsa comenzó a oír pequeños golpes en su ventana. Pensó que sería algún pájaro que se había extraviado y necesitaba ayuda. Cuando se asomó a la ventana vio que el pájaro era pelirrojo y bastante alto. Vio como sus ojos verdes se clavaban en ella. Elsa negó la cabeza y Axel le hizo un gesto de espera.

Axel observó el jardín de Elsa. Necesitaba llegar a la ventana del segundo piso. Había una celosía al lado, pero no estaba seguro de que resistiera su peso. Volvió a mirar a Elsa y tomó la decisión de arriesgarse.

Elsa ahogó un grito cuando vio las intenciones de Axel.

"¡Axel!" Exclamó Elsa abriendo la ventana. El chico ya había escalado la mitad de la celosía. "Estás loco."

"Merece la pena." Contestó Axel apoyándose en la ventana y entrando en la habitación de Elsa. "Todo por ver a la princesa del castillo." Sonrió acariciándole la mejilla.

Elsa no pudo evitar sonreír, pero esa sonrisa se esfumó rápidamente al recordar todo lo sucedido.

"Axel, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?" Preguntó Elsa con tristeza. Axel no podía soportar verla así.

"No quiero estar así, Elsa. No puedo estar así contigo." Dijo Axel acercándose lentamente a la chica. Elsa miró al suelo. No sabía si lo decía de verdad. No quería que Axel la siguiera humillando. "Confía en mí." Y con eso, Axel cerró el espacio que quedaba entre los dos. Rodeó la cintura de Elsa con una mano mientras que la otra sujetaba su cara. A diferencia de su primer beso, Axel si profundizó ese. Quería que Elsa dejara de lado todas sus dudas y diera una oportunidad a lo que Axel estaba dispuesto a ofrecerle.

Elsa se puso de puntillas y rodeó el cuello de Axel con sus dos brazos. Estaba temblando y era la única forma en la que podía disimularlo.


	8. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7**

Elsa no podía separarse de Axel. La sensación que experimentaba cada vez que Axel deslizaba su mano por su cintura o cada vez que introducía su lengua en su boca era indescriptible. El tiempo parecía detenerse. Sin embargo, algo en la cabeza de Elsa apareció y estropeó el momento.

"Axel." Dijo Elsa al notar como el chico cerraba cada vez más el hueco entre ellos, pegando sus caderas a él. "Axel." Volvió a decir Elsa rompiendo el beso.

Axel la miró travieso. Estaba acostumbrado a causar el efecto de deseo en las chicas. A que le pidieran más y más. Elsa no iba a ser una excepción, ¿o sí?

"Creo que estaremos más cómodos tumbados." Susurró Axel en el oído de Elsa, dándole un pequeño mordisco en el lóbulo y moviendo suavemente sus caderas.

"No, Axel." Elsa se sonrojó a la vez que se alejaba de Axel despacio. Nunca le habían propuesto planes tan disparatados. "Creo que deberías de irte." Cuando alzó la vista vio la cara de confusión de Axel. "No estoy preparada aún para esto."

Axel la miró durante un largo momento. Suspiró y dejó caer sus brazos. Parecía que iba a ser una chica difícil.

"Te acompaño a la puerta." Elsa miró a Axel con timidez y vio que este estaba más centrado en sus botas. Elsa comenzó a sentir una punzada de dolor. No quería que Axel pensara que no le gustaba, pero todavía no se sentía cómoda con él como para llegar a hacer algo más.

Un golpe en la puerta principal y voces discutiendo llamó la atención de Elsa. Axel la miró mientras oía como las voces se acercaban a la planta de arriba. Sin pensarlo mucho, caminó hacia la ventana por donde había entrado. Elsa lo siguió. Antes de descolgarse de la ventana Axel miró a Elsa.

"Te buscaré mañana." Dijo mientras cogía la cara de Elsa entre sus manos y le besaba la frente.

* * *

Axel llegó a su casa bastante confuso y excitado. Se dejó caer en el sofá de su casa, lanzando los cojines por el aire. Comenzó a barajar sus opciones en ese momento y vio que la más sensata era encerrarse en la ducha y dejar que el agua fría se llevara todos sus pensamientos.

* * *

Tal y como dijo Axel la noche anterior, fue a buscar a Elsa a la universidad. Era la hora de comer y Axel estaba deseando recoger a Elsa para hincarle el diente a algo. Elsa vio a Axel en la lejanía junto a su moto. Caminó alegremente hacia él moviendo suavemente su vestido a cada paso que daba. Se detuvo a unos pasos de él, con una sonrisa en su cara.

"Parece que alguien ha tenido un buen día." Dijo Axel mirando divertido a Elsa.

"Bueno, digamos que mi día acaba de mejorar." Contestó Elsa sonrojandose y ocultando su rostro tras un montón de libros que llevaba en sus brazos. Axel colocó su mano sobre ellos y se los quitó sin dificultad.

"Espero que tengas hambre." Dijo Axel girándose para guardar los libros de Elsa en una maleta de su moto. "Conozco un sitio con unas hamburguesas para chuparte los dedos." Rió Axel montándose en la moto y colocándose el casco en su cabeza. Miró a Elsa, esperando que hiciera lo suyo, pero la chica se quedó en su sitio mirando a Axel.

"¿Crees que nos dará tiempo a llegar antes de las 4?"

"Bueno, supongo que sí." Axel miró a Elsa confundido. "¿Prefieres que nos quedemos mejor aquí?" Axel vio como Elsa dudaba mirando a su alrededor. No tardó en entender lo que estaba pasando. "Ya veo." Axel prendió el motor de su motocicleta. "Ya nos veremos por ahí." Dijo antes de salir de allí rápidamente.

Elsa empezó a llamarlo pero, o Axel era incapaz de oírla, o la ignoraba muy bien.

* * *

Axel se reunió con varios de los de la Organización en un bar. Se sentó en un sofá alejado del tumulto de gente. Demyx y Luxord se sentaron junto a él, hablando de temas al azar. Axel no prestaba atención a la conversación. Solo comía sus patatas y hamburguesa y asentía de manera esporádica.

"¿Qué hay que hacer esta noche?" Preguntó Demyx, esperanzado en poder tener su día libre.

"Tenéis que repartir vuestra mercancía." Respondió Axel tumbándose en el sofá y ojeando su teléfono.

"Esta noche no." Respondió Luxord. "Baralai nos ha reducido la jornada de distribución, así que tenemos la noche libre para salir de fiesta." Demyx comenzó a vitorear a Luxord. Axel suspiró. Miró por la ventana y vio como las luces de la ciudad comenzaban a encenderse.

"No contéis conmigo." Dijo Axel cerrando los ojos. Oyó como los muchachos se quejaban, pero pronto los quejidos se extinguieron. Axel abrió un ojo y vio a Sair sentado en el lugar que antes ocupaban Demyx y Luxord. "¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó mientras volvía a cerrar los ojos.

"¿Desde cuanto Axel rechaza una fiesta?" Sonrió Saix mirando fijamente a su amigo con las manos cruzadas a la altura de su rostro. Axel no contestó, solamente intentó manener su rostro neutro y no mostrar ninguna expresión. "¿Acaso tienes otros planes más interesante?"

"¿Uno no puede tener una noche de descanso?" Axel no quería darle la razón a Saix. No quería decirle que lo suyo con Elsa nunca funcionaría. Eran de dos mundos totalmente opuestos. Axel recordó la expresión de Elsa esa mañana. Se avergonzaba de él. Estaba claro que él no encajaba en su mundo. "Olvídalo. ¿Qué propones?" Dijo finalmente Axel mientras se incorporaba y charlaba amistosamente con Saix sobre los planes de esa noche.

* * *

Tras varias horas intentándolo, Elsa llegó por fin a la zona donde sabía que estaría la casa de Axel. Recordaba que había una cafetería cerca. No tardó en encontrarla y, con ella, el edificio. Elsa no lo había observado antes, por lo que se sorprendió al ver el lujo que desprendía simplemente la fachada de este. En la puerta, un botones se encargaba de saludar a los inquilinos y de dar indicaciones a los que preguntaban por alguien. El hall tenía varios sillones para esperar y plantas de interior que le daban un toque natural.

Elsa se acercó al botones para preguntarle por el apartamento de Axel.

"No conozco a nadie llamado así." Contestó educadamente el botones.

"Es un chico con el pelo rojo y ojos verdes." Elsa describió a Axel. No podía haberse confundido de edificio, ¿o sí? "¡Tiene dos marcas en sus ojos!" Exclamó Elsa. Ese debía ser el rasgo más distintivo de Axel.

"Ah, ya." Contestó el botones. "Planta 23. Puerta L."

Elsa le agradeció la información y corrió hacia el ascensor, deseando volver a encontrarse con Axel para arreglar las cosas con él. Era la primera vez que salía con alguien y no quería estropearlo desde el principio. No le costó encontrar la puerta de Axel. Antes de llamar se quiso asegurar de que su aspecto era decente, después de haber pasado todo el día en clase. Alzó la mano para llamar a la puerta. Inspiró profundamente antes de dar tres golpes. Repitió el gesto un par de veces hasta darse cuenta de que no había nadie en casa. Elsa se alejó decepcionada para volver a su casa, pero un impulso surgió en ella y le gritó que se quedara allí hasta que Axel volviera. Seguro que no tardaría mucho.

* * *

Axel no paraba de preguntarse cómo llegó a esa situación mientras su boca estaba ocupada con los labios de Larxene. Recordaba unirse con Saix a la fiesta que tenían organizada los miembros de la Organización. Recordaba como los botellines de cerveza se acumulaban en las mesas. No supo cuando apareció Larxene, pero apareció sola y con ganas de pasárselo bien. No tardo en acercarse a Axel. Su boca jugaba con las zonas erógenas del cuello de Axel. La vista y mente de Axel se nublaron. Quería resistirse, pero no encontraba motivos para hacerlo.

Y allí estaba él, con su espalda contra la pared del baño del bar y sus brazos rodeando la cintura de Larxene mientras ella hacía que se olvidara de todas sus preocupaciones. Axel la aupó, haciendo que sus piernas rodearan su cintura. Cambió su posición. Ahora era Larxene la que estaba contra la pared y su falda levantada. Sus manos buscaron la cintura de los pantalones de Axel.

* * *

Cuando Axel llegó a su casa, Elsa llevaba más de tres horas esperándolo. Se encontraron en la puerta del edificio de Axel. Se sorprendió al ver a Elsa allí y un sentimiento de culpa empezó a crecer en él.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" Preguntó Axel con la voz más dulce que Elsa había oído jamás mientras la cogía por el brazo.

"Te llevastes mis libros." Sonrió Elsa acariciando la mano de Axel. "Y quería pedirte disculpas por lo de esta mañana." Axel la miró confuso. "Es solo que..." Elsa titubeó, no sabía cómo decirlo sin sentir vergüenza. "Nunca antes había estado con alguien y..." Apartó la vista de Axel. "Bueno, podría decirse que no sé qué hacer exactamente."

"¿Estar?"Axel miró perplejo a Elsa. No tenía ni idea de que Elsa pensara que tenían algo serio. Pero, ¿qué pensaba él? Al principio solo quería pasárselo bien con la chica. Pero ahora... ¿Estaba seguro de que todo seguía igual?

"Supuse que después de lo de ayer..." Comenzó a decir Elsa roja de vergüenza. "Oh Dios mío. Perdóname." Dijo con la cabeza agachada mientras rodeaba a Axel y caminaba hacia lejos del edificio. Axel salió tras ella y no tardó en cogerla. Tiró de su hombro hacia atrás, atrayéndola hacia él y atrapándola en sus brazos. "Axel, no debería de haber dicho nada. Perdóname."

"Deja de hacer esto." Axel miró con ternura a Elsa. Sus ojos verdes clavados en los suyos azules. No podía enfadarse con alguien como ella. Con solo mirarla sentía una paz que le embriagaba. "Deja de salir corriendo y dejarme con la palabra en la boca." Rió Axel mientras se inclinaba y besaba suavemente a Elsa. Solo un beso, pero mejor que los que había dado hasta ahora con cualquier chica.

"Perdóname." Dijo finalmente Elsa enterrando su rostro en el pecho de Axel y rodeando su cintura con sus brazos.


	9. Capítulo 8

Habían pasado unas semanas desde que Axel y Elsa "empezaran" su relación. Axel se había acostumbrado a las costumbres de Elsa. Era bastante tímida, pero hacía cualquier cosa que Axel dijera con tal de hacerle feliz. Era algo que crispaba un poco los nervios de Axel, pero tenía la extraña necesidad de hacerla feliz.

"Dime una locura que siempre has querido hacer." Dijo Axel mientras le daba un sorbo a su cerveza. Elsa lo miró con el ceño fruncido mientras pensaba en algo.

"Un pendiente." Sonrió Elsa dándole un sorbo a su refresco. Desde la primera vez que salieron y vio la expresión de Elsa al darle un sorbo a la cerveza, Axel no había vuelto a llevarle otra.

"¿En serio?" Axel estaba un poco decepcionado. Se imaginaba otro tipo de locuras. "¿Y tienes pensado el sitio? Porque se me ocurren ciertas zonas en las que quedaría muy bien un pendiente." Dijo Axel acariciándole el labio inferior a Elsa.

"Claro que sí." Contestó Elsa apartando la mano de Axel. "En la oreja." Dijo mientras echaba el pelo hacia atrás y mostraba su oreja a Axel. "Pero no creo que lo pueda hacer." Elsa miró a su vaso triste. "No es algo que deba llevar una chica como yo."

"Tonterías. Nadie te puede decir qué debes o no hacer." Axel intentó animarla, pero no tenía efecto.

"No sabes cómo es mi familia." Elsa habló con tristeza. "Mis padres... Ellos..." Elsa sabía que en realidad su madre no estaba implicada, pero aquello era algo demasiado personal como para contárselo a Axel. "Tienen toda mi vida planeada. Dónde estudiar, qué hacer, dónde ir, cómo vestir, con quién salir..." Elsa miró hacia Axel y se encontró con una mirada compasiva. "¿Crees que esos padres dejarían que su hija hiciera algo fuera de sus planes?"

"Creo que ya eres mayorcita como para decidir por ti misma." Axel intentó acariciar la mano de Elsa, pero esta la apartó negando con la cabeza.

"No lo entiendes Axel." Por unos instantes los dos se quedaron en silencio intentando cruzar la mirada. Axel no paraba de preguntarse qué clase de familia tenía Elsa. No entendía como alguien podía ser tan estricto.

"Yo siempre he querido un tatuaje." Elsa miró a Axel perpleja. Por fin el pelirrojo rompía el silencio.

"¿Acaso no tienes tatuajes ya?" Elsa no los había visto, pero estaba segura de que Axel tenía algún que otro tatuaje por ahí escondido.

"Ninguno que me guste." Contestó a Elsa guiñándole un ojo. "Tampoco es que tenga una idea en mente. Tal vez cierta chica me pueda ayudar." Elsa se rió y tomó un trago de su refresco.

"Puede que tenga algo en mente." Contestó guiñándole un ojo torpemente.

* * *

Tras un largo rato, ambos decidieron que era el momento de abandonar el lugar. Axel rodeó a Elsa con un brazo y caminó junto a ella. Pasearon en silencio, disfrutando uno de la compañía del otro. Axel miraba los escaparates de las tiendas ya cerradas y una idea le vino a la mente.

"Por aquí." Dijo Axel tirando de Elsa hacia un giro. Elsa tropezó y estuvo a punto de caerse de no ser porque Axel la tenía sujeta. "¿Qué tal si me dices alguna de tus ideas?" Axel miró a Elsa. Cuando esta miró al frente se encontró con una tienda de tatuajes.

"¿Axel?" Preguntó Elsa al ver como el pelirrojo entraba en el local. Sin demorarse mucho lo siguió.

Cuando entró en la tienda vio a Axel hablando simpáticamente con el tatuador. La tienda era oscura, iluminada por luces de neón. Tenía varias fotografías colgadas por las paredes con distintos diseños. Una estantería estaba llena de álbumes con diseños. El hombre le empezó a sacar varios a Axel pero este negó con la cabeza y llamó a Elsa. Se acercó al mostrador. La mirada del tatuador se clavó en ella, incapaz de imaginar que fuera capaz de diseñar algo decente que no fueran unicornios y mariposas. Axel insistió en ver el diseño de la chica, así que pidió un papel y un lápiz para que Elsa diseñara algo. Elsa dudó, pero tras la insistencia de Axel, decidió mostrar el diseño perfecto para el chico.

Elsa solo necesitó media hora y su dibujo estuvo terminado. Axel no quiso mirarlo. Pidió directamente que se lo tatuaran en el hombro. Elsa siguió al tatuador y a Axel. Vio como se quitaba la camiseta, dejando su torso al descubierto. Elsa vio el tatuaje que Axel tenía. Era una especie de corazón invertido con una espada terminada en cruz saliendo de la superficie. Lo tenía tatuado en el pecho, justo encima de su corazón. Axel vio como los ojos de Elsa estaban clavados en su tatuaje. Captó su atención tumbándose en la silla. Con un gesto de cabeza, le indicó a Elsa que se acercara.

La atención de Elsa se centró en el ruido y movimiento de la aguja. Vio como lentamente se acercaba a la piel de Axel. Hizo una mueca de dolor que intentó ocultar enseguida. Lentamente, Elsa vio como el diseño que había elaborado iba cobrando vida en la piel de Axel.

Estuvieron más de 3 horas en la tienda hasta que el tatuaje se terminó. Axel se levantó y se miró frente a un espejo.

"Woah..." Axel estaba totalmente impresionado. El tatuaje era un par de chakrams de acero con detalles rojos terminados en puntas. "¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido algo así?" Axel preguntó a Elsa sin mirarla. No podía apartar los ojos de su hombro.

"No ha sido difícil después de conocerte." Rió Elsa. El tatuador los dejó a solas mientras buscaba la crema para cubrir el tatuaje de Axel. Elsa se acercó despacio hacia Axel y le tendió la camiseta. "¿Te gusta?" Preguntó mientras le rozaba la cintura desnuda con las puntas de sus dedos. Elsa miró con precaución al reflejo en el espejo, observando el cuerpo esculpido de Axel. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron. Axel no pasó por alto ese detalle pero prefirió no hacer ningún comentario.

* * *

"No entiendo por qué no te has animado a hacerte el pendiente." Dijo Axel rodeando a Elsa por los hombros. Elsa lo miró seria y Axel se disculpó por sacar el tema. No tardaron en llegar a la casa de Axel. "¿Crees que tienes tiempo para subir un rato?" Preguntó Axel acercando a Elsa hacia él, moviendo ligeramente sus caderas.

"Axel...yo..." La vista de Elsa se nublaba. Su cabeza estaba llena de dudas. Tenía muchas ganas de dejarse llevar por Axel, pero una voz en su interior le gritaba que parara. Axel apoyó su frente contra la de ella y la miró fijamente.

"Tranquila, te llevo a casa." Dijo mientras la besaba delicadamente.

"Lo siento, pero aún es pronto..." Murmuró Elsa evitando encontrarse con la mirada de Axel.

"No me des explicaciones." Contestó Axel mientras obligaba a Elsa a mirarle. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, Elsa vio como el rostro de Axel estaba decorado con una bonita sonrisa.

* * *

Axel no tardó en llegar a la casa de Elsa. Le costó despedirse de la chica. Algo en ella le hacía ser un adicto a besarla y abrazarla. Se dejó llevar, deslizando las manos por la espalda de Elsa y su cintura, dibujando sus curvas. Notó como Elsa se tensaba y decidió colocarlas en su cintura, mostrándole que no tenía de qué preocuparse.

Elsa apreciaba mucho esos gestos. Cada día sentía como le gustaba más y más Axel. No paraba de hacerla reír hasta que le dolían las mejillas. Le costó irse, pero finalmente caminó hacia su casa, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Axel se quedó esperando a ver la luz de su habitación encendida como hacía siempre que la acompañaba a casa.

"Axel." Una voz desconocida captó su atención. Axel se giró y se encontró con Baralai justo detrás de él. "¿Sucede algo?" Baralai parecía igual de sorprendido que Axel por el encuentro. Axel no contestó. "¡Axel!" Baralai le habló con autoridad.

* * *

Elsa se asomó a la ventana de su habitación para despedirse finalmente de Axel. La imagen con la que se encontró la horrorizó. Su padre estaba hablando con Axel y no tenía una expresión de ser agradable. Vio como Axel se marchaba sin dirigir una mirada hacia su ventana.

Elsa se sentó en su cama, dejando la puerta entre abierta y esperando a que su padre llegara para tener una conversación. Oyó sus pasos acercándose. Sus puños se cerraron. A cada paso, la tensión se iba haciendo mayor. Sabía que su padre rechazaba por completo que Elsa se relacionara con alguien que no había sido aprobado antes por él. Su respiración era cada vez más fuerte y de repente... Elsa oyó como su padre pasaba de largo de su habitación y se encerraba en su despacho. La situación dejó a Elsa estupefacta. Caminando lentamente, se acercó hacia la ventana, ojeando el exterior por última vez antes de cerrarla y apagar las luces en el exterior.

* * *

La casa se quedó a oscuras, camuflada en la noche. En el exterior alguien observaba con cautela la ventana de la habitación de Elsa. Sabía que no era el momento de actuar. Baralai había supuesto un imprevisto. No debería estar ahí esa noche. La sombra cogió su teléfono.

"Sácalo de la casa." Dijo con autoridad, colgando sin escuchar la respuesta al otro lado del teléfono.

* * *

Una hora después, Baralai salió de la casa con su coche, dirección al centro de la ciudad.

La sombra se movió lentamente, su rostro cubierto por la capucha de su chaqueta. Como había echo Axel otras noches, escaló la celosía hasta llegar a la ventana de Elsa. Dio unos toques seguidos en el cristal hasta que oyó como al otro lado alguien se movía rápidamente. La ventana se abrió.

"¿Axel?" La voz de Elsa le invitó a entrar. La muchacha no esperaba que otra persona tuviera la misma idea de escalar hacia su habitación. Cuando el desconocido entró, su rostro palideció. "¿Axel?" Volvió a preguntar. Como respuesta el encapuchado descubrió su rostro. Elsa se encontró con unos ojos azules.

"Siento decepcionarte." Dijo Marluxia mientras cerraba el espacio entre los dos. "Pero no te preocupes, vas a hacer que venga." La mirada de locura que clavó en Elsa hizo que esta se arrodillara frente a él asustada.

* * *

Axel estaba a punto de dormirse cuando su teléfono empezó a sonar. Al principio pensó que era la alarma y maldijo lo corta que se había hecho la noche. Cuando el sonido siguió insistiendo, Axel se dio cuenta de que no era su alarma. Descolgó su teléfono sin mirar quién era.

"¿Diga?" Axel intentó sin éxito esconder su voz de sueño.

"Axel." La voz de Elsa terminó de despertarlo. "Necesito que vengas." Axel notaba la desesperación en la voz de la chica.

"¿Ahora?" Preguntó Axel levantándose de la cama y cogiendo su ropa del suelo mientras sujetaba el teléfono contra su oreja.

"¡Corre!" Gritó antes de colgar. Axel la llamó un par de veces sin conseguir respuesta. Salió corriendo de su piso sin dudarlo.

* * *

Axel dejó la motocicleta en la puerta de Elsa. Se fijó que el garaje estaba vacío, pero no estaba seguro de que Baralai no estuviera en casa. ¿Y si le había hecho algo? La respiración de Axel se aceleró con el simple hecho de pensarlo. Vio la ventana de Elsa abierta. Eso no era normal en ella. Siempre la cerraba al despedirse por última vez.

Escaló hacia arriba lo más rápido que pudo. Cuando entró por la ventana se encontró con un cuarto oscuro y vacío en una primera mirada. Axel llamó a Elsa sin obtener respuesta. Comenzó a abrir los armarios y mirar debajo de la cama intentando buscarla. Su desesperación crecía a cada segundo que pasaba y no encontraba a Elsa.

* * *

Marluxia se había llevado a Elsa arrastras a otra habitación, concretamente al despacho de Baralai. Con una navaja clavada sobre su espalda había conseguido mantener callada a Elsa. Quería que Axel los encontrara en el momento exacto y solo necesitaba que Elsa gritara. Con bastante brusquedad bajó los pantalones de Elsa. Ella temblaba y lloraba en silencio mientras suplicaba que no lo hiciera en murmullos. Marluxia se bajó sus propios pantalones y presionó a Elsa contra la mesa del despacho.

"Dudo que te encuentre si hablas tan suave." Rió Marluxia mientras rompía la camiseta del pijama de Elsa al tirar de ella con fuerza hacia abajo. Elsa se sintió humillada mientras sentía como Marluxia manuseaba todo su cuerpo a su libre antojo. "¿A qué esperas?" Marluxia le apretó con fuerza un pecho, haciendola gritar.

* * *

Axel levantó la mirada. Sabía que ese grito pertenecía a Elsa. Salió de la habitación tropezando con sus propios pies. Se detuvo en el pasillo intentando volver a oír a Elsa. Un segundo grito le guió hacia una gran puerta con un cristal translúcido. No podía ver bien a través de él, pero veía la figura de Elsa sobre una mesa. Alguien estaba detrás de ella.

"¡Elsa!" Axel comenzó a dar golpes a la puerta mientras intentaba inútilmente abrirla. Estaba cerrada desde dentro.

"¡Axel!" Elsa respondió a Axel a la vez que gritaba de dolor.

Axel no lo pensó dos veces. Cogió un trofeo de la habitación de Elsa y comenzó a golpear el cristal. Los golpes eran acallados por los gritos de Elsa. Estaba sufriendo. Eso enfureció más a Axel, que golpeó con más fuerza el cristal hasta que consiguió romperlo. Se asomó por el hueco y vio como Marluxia golpeaba sus caderas contra Elsa, que estaba con su pecho inclinado sobre la mesa de roble del despacho y con la mirada clavada en Axel.

Axel miró con horror la escena sin ser capaz de reaccionar. Un gemido brusco de Marluxia lo trajo a la realidad. Axel introdujo su brazo por el hueco del cristal, cortándose mientras intentaba abrir la puerta desde dentro.

Entró para encontrarse solo con Elsa, que lloraba tendida sobre la mesa, ocultando su rostro entre sus brazos. Marluxia había desaparecido por el balcón del despacho. Axel tenía dos opciones: Correr tras Marluxia hasta darle caza y matarlo por lo que había hecho, dejando sola a Elsa; o quedarse con Elsa intentando consolarla.

Axel miró a Elsa tragando el nudo que se estaba formando en su garganta y evitando que las lágrimas cayeran por sus ojos. Se acercó lentamente a ella. Seguía teniendo los pantalones del pijama por los tobillos y la parte interna de sus muslos estaba manchada de sangre. Axel se inclinó para ayudarla a recomponerse, pero el simple roce de sus manos contra la piel de Elsa hizo que la muchacha gritara de horror y se encogiera sobre sí misma. Axel sintió en ese momento como su corazón se resquebrajaba al darse cuenta de que había perdido a Elsa.


	10. Capítulo 9

Elsa se despertó en mitad de la noche gritando y llorando. Al igual que había pasado durante toda la semana, las imagenes de todo lo sucedido con Marluxia se repetían en su cabeza. Miró hacia la mesa cercana a su cama y tomó el bote de pastillas que el médico le había recetado. Quiso volver a dormir, pero se acabó el sueño para Elsa aquella noche.

* * *

"¿Cómo te encuentras hoy, Elsa?" Un hombre con gafas y bigote estaba sentado frente a Elsa, con una libreta en la mano. "¿Consigues dormir con las pastillas?" Elsa mintió y asintió de manera distraída, jugando con las llemas de sus dedos mientras esperaba el resto de preguntas. "Creo que ha llegado el momento de que hablemos de lo sucedido." Elsa lo miró fijamente mordiéndose el labio inferior. "Necesito que hagas memoria de todo lo que sucedió ese día."

Elsa calló por unos instantes mientras recordaba la salida con Axel. El trayecto a casa. La despedida. Su padre. Y luego, luego el encapuchado, sus ojos azules, su pelo rosa, su mirada fría, su actitud manipuladora. Recordó la impotencia al no poder hacer nada por librarse de él. Volvió a sentir como si alguien le tirara del pelo, exactamente igual que lo hizo Marluxia mientras la llevaba al despacho de su padre. Recordó como su mente abandonó su cuerpo, y observaba todo desde la segura lejanía. Axel no llegó a tiempo. No hizo nada. Solo se quedó mirando como Marluxia la violaba sin compasión. La siguiente imagen era de Axel, llevándola al hospital mientras llamaba a gritos a un médico. Estuvo sola todo el tiempo mientras le hacían diferentes pruebas y llamaban a un psicólogo para que hablara con ella. No podía parar de llorar. No entendía como le había pasado algo así. Sus padres llegaron cuando pusieron a Elsa en una habitación a descansar. Estaba avergonzada de todo lo sucedido y no era capaz de mirarlos a la cara. Las vistas por la ventana le parecía un mejor consuelo. Sin embargo, por el reflejo del cristal si podía ver los rostros de sus padres. Su madre lloraba desconsolada mientras tiraba de las sábanas de la cama de Elsa. Su padre la miraba decepcionado con una expresión sombría en el rostro.

"No lo he vuelto a ver desde entonces." Dijo finalmente Elsa refiriéndose a Marluxia y asqueada al recordar todo lo que sucedió. Un nudo se empezó a formar en la boca de su estómago. El psiquiatra se quedó mirándola antes de anotar en su cuaderno.

"Has sido muy valiente Elsa. ¿Quieres que lo dejemos aquí?" Elsa asintió lentamente.

* * *

Axel no había conseguido dar con Marluxia en una semana. Sabía que alguien lo estaba ocultando, y ese alguien solo podía ser una persona. Por desgracia, Larxene había desaparecido del mapa completamente. A Axel no le quedó otra opción que acudir a su superior.

"Exijo saber dónde están." La voz de Axel era fría. Su mirada clavada en Xemnas.

"¿Qué asuntos son los que te preocupan, Axel?"

"Asuntos personales." Respondió Axel pasando la mirada a Saix. Este solo le respondió con una mueca de duda.

"Siento decirte que no puedo facilitarte tal información." Xemnas se puso en pie, por lo que Axel tuvo que alzar la mirada. "No puedo perder a miembros de mi Organización simplemente porque haya rencillas personales entre ellos. Supondría una gran pérdida económica." Xemnas le dió la espalda a Axel. "Debes aprender a separar el trabajo de lo personal."

Axel apretó los puños tratando de controlar la ira que surgía en su interior. Salió cerrando tras de sí la puerta de la habitación, captando la atención de algunos de los miembros de la Organización que andaban por allí. Xigbar se acercó, con una actitud divertida.

"Parece que se te han adelantado grandullón." Rió Xigbar golpeando a Axel en la espalda.

"¿De qué estás hablando?" Axel estaba desconcertado, preguntándoe si Xigbar sabía algo de lo sucedido con Elsa.

"Oh vamos, corren rumores de que Marluxia se ha adelantado con tu chica." Axel acorraló a Xigbar contra una pared cercana. "¡Eh!" Axel alzó su puño listo para propinarle un golpe a Xigbar. "¿Es que solo puedes bromear con eso tu?" Xigbar intentó defenderse. Axel se detuvo y comenzó a recordar.

La noche que había estado con Larxene, había estado hablando con Saix y los demás acerca de Elsa. Todos insistían en que estaba enamorado, pero eso le hacía ver débil. Admitirlo suponía ofrecerle en bandeja a Xemnas un motivo más para chantajear a Axel, y ya tenía suficientes. Recordó la excusa que puso. Solo quería acostarse con ella. Sin embargo, Marluxia no había estado por allí. Solo Larxene, que se lo llevó minutos después al baño.

Axel desvió el golpe hacia la pared, en lugar de la cara de Xigbar. Todo el sufrimiento de Elsa era por su culpa. Marluxia debió haberse enterado de lo sucedido con Larxene y decidió vengarse a su manera. Dejó a Xigbar atrás y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida de la nave.

"¡Axel!" Saix lo llamó mientras corría tras de su amigo. "¡Axel, espera! Puedo ayudarte." Esa frase hizo que Axel se detuviera y se girara para encontrarse con su amigo. "Solo necesitas demostrarle que son unos traidores de la Organización. Con eso, Xemnas te dará toda la información que quieres saber, y te dejara que te encargues de ello personalmente." Axel asintió lentamente. Saix lo miró y comenzó a marcharse, pero no sin antes volver a hablar a Axel. "Te dije que no iba a salir bien. Me equivoqué en quién saldría malparado, pero te avisé." Y con eso se marchó, dejando a Axel en mitad de la nave en la que se reunía la Organización.

Su teléfono emezó a vibrar. Dudo por unos instantes antes de cogerlo sin mirar. Debió haber mirado antes. La voz de Elsa lo llamaba desde el otro lado del teléfono. Un escalofrío recorrió toda la espalda de Axel. No podía colgarle sin decir nada.

"Estoy ocupado, Elsa." A Axel le dolía ser así con Elsa después de todo lo que había sucedido.

"Es importante." Axel notaba la angustia de Elsa por su tono de voz. "Necesito verte." Axel dudó durante unos minutos. Tenía el instinto de correr hacia ella y no soltarla nunca, protegiéndola así de todo lo malo. Pero ese instinto era callado por la razón, que le recordaba todo lo sucedido y el peligro al que Elsa estaba expuesta.

"Estoy muy ocupado ahora mismo." Axel apretó los puños clavándose las uñas en sus manos, intentando mantener su postura. Oyó como Elsa ahogaba un sollozo. "Intentaré acercarme más tarde." Tal vez la falsa esperanza de verlo evitaba que estuviera tan triste. "Intenta descansar mientras."

* * *

Axel se volvió a su piso unas horas más tarde. Se tumbó en su cama empezó a pensar en cómo acusar a Marluxia y Larxene de traidores, pero se distraía facilmente al culparse de todo lo sucedido. Su móvil vibró desde la estantería. Axel lo miró sin mucha atención. Era Elsa. Mirando la hora vio que había pasado 6 horas casi desde que le había dicho que se verían más tarde. No quería causarle más problemas, así que ignoró la llamada.

* * *

Elsa miraba ansiosa por la ventana de su habitación, esperando ver las luces de la motocicleta de Axel. Había conseguido que aceptara a verla después de haberle llamado cinco veces. De eso hacía casi media hora, justo el tiempo que tardaba en llegar a su casa. En ese momento el ruido de un motor apagádose captó su atención. Elsa corrió hacia la puerta principal, saliendo en pijama para lanzarse hacia Axel, pero se detuvo unos pasos antes de llegar a él. Axel la miró triste, sin acercarse si quiera. Elsa lo invitó a pasar. Era la primera vez que Axel no tenía que escalar hacia la ventana de Elsa. En todo momento, Axel mantuvo una distancia considerable. No quería incomodar a Elsa y en su cabeza no paraba de repetirse la imagen de Elsa gritando cuando Axel se acercó a ayudarla aquella noche.

"Creo que no debería subir." Dijo Axel al ver como Elsa comenzaba a subir las escaleras que daban a la planta superior. Elsa lo miró con preocupación y lo guió hasta el salón. Axel se dio cuenta del dinero que debía tener la familia de Elsa por la decoración del salón, basada en la cultura árabe. Elsa se sentó en un sofá, subiendo las piernas en el asiento. Axel decidió sentarse en el que estaba frente a ella, controlando la puerta de entrada. "¿Cómo estás?"

"Sobreviviendo." Contestó Elsa jugando con sus dedos. "No quería estar sola." Axel la miró. No sabía si debía de contarle la verdad, que todo había sido por su culpa, porque había sido incapaz de mantener sus pantalones en su sitio.

"¿Tus padres...?" Axel sabía que sus padres sabía algo, ya que los vio entrar en el hospital unas horas después, preguntando por ella. Por suerte para él, Baralai no se percató de su presencia, por lo que no podía asociarlo al problema.

"Mi padre sigue buscando al responsable." Elsa respondió vagamente. En ese momento, la puerta se abrió y un hombre con traje entró distraido. Su ateción se centró en Axel, que vio cómo su cara se contraía. Axel entendió qué hacer para acusar a Marluxia y Larxene.

"Hola." Axel saludó educadamente poniendose en pie y avanzando hacia la entrada, donde Baralai lo miraba. "Soy Axel, un amigo de su hija." Le tendió la mano a modo de saludo. Baralai se la estrechó y decidió acompañar a su hija y Axel en el salón, hablando de temas superficiales, hasta que finalmente se interesó por saber cómo se conocieron. Elsa se puso tensa y agachó la mirada. Axel decidió llevar las riendas de la conversación. "En una exposición de fotografía." Mintió Axel. "Los dos nos interesamos en la misma." Axel sonrió a Baralai, que escuchaba con atención.

"Elsa, trae algo para nuestro invitado. ¿No es así como te he educado?" Baralai no miró a su hija. Elsa se levantó sin decir nada. Axel la siguió con la mirada antes de volverse para Baralai. "¿Qué haces aquí Axel?"

"Hay sospechas de que alguien está intentando traicionar a la Organización." Axel se dio cuenta de que debía de ser precavido con sus palabras. "Estoy aquí para protegerle. Mi superior no quiere ponerle en peligro."

"¿Y qué hay de mi hija?" Baralai quería saber cuál era la verdadera relación entre Axel y Elsa. "No habrá comprado nada, ¿verdad?"

"Eso..." Axel calló por un momento antes de contestar otra mentira. "Entra dentro del pack de guardaespaldas." Axel sonrió y se dejó caer contra el respaldo del sofá. "Puede estar completamente tranquilo, no hay otro tipo de relación entre ambos." Baralai sopeo la situación. Si estaba en peligro no necesitaba que un inútil como Axel lo defendiera, pero con él, podía tener acceso a una mayor información de la Organización XIII. Acabó por aceptar la propuesta de Axel, cerrando el trato con un apretón de manos. "Solo quisiera pedir un favor. No comente nada de esto con nadie, aún no tenemos claro quién puede ser el sospechoso." Baralai asintió justo en el momento en que Elsa entraba en el salón con una bandeja y varias bebidas. Axel la miró y sonrió satisfecho. Solo tenía un objetivo: Vengarse por el sufrimieno de Elsa, y estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por ello.


End file.
